


Cover Art for Podfic of Cold Comforts

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Hurt Rodney, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Cover Art, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Librarychick_94's recording of Sholio's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Podfic of Cold Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts), [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Comforts [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017907) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Cold Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072534) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> Click on the cover for the larger artwork on which it's based.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/608241/608241_original.jpg)

 


End file.
